totaldramamallfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokyo's Angels
Plot This is the first episode to only have two main characters from Total Drama Mall. The episode starts off with Five Japanese Girls (Saki, Yuki, Akiko, Sumlee, and Mei.) flying to New York and They meet a lady named Saige, Who has been to the Apollo and ,in her words, "has graced the stages more the once in her days." Akiko is impressed because she has always wanted to visit the place. Mei then asks if there is a good place to go shopping. They all share and laugh and Saige answers with "Harlem" and gives Akiko a card and tells her if she needs any help , call her. The girls make it to The Big Apple and meet Jonte, a girl who dances. The group asks if Jonte could teach them some moves and she accepts and tells them to meet her the next day at noon. The girls enjoy being in the city and asks if Their driver could take them to the Apollo. He says no, but the girls use their charms to persuade him. Once they make it to the Apollo Theatre, they are in awe. Akiko then finds a poster for "Amateur Night" and signs them up. Yuki then tells Akiko she is crazy for entering them in the competition and Akiko replies with they might become famous. The scene cuts to a man singing badly on stage, with the crowd booing him. The scene pans back to Mei, Who is telling Akiko that she thinks its a great idea, and hints that she is always up for a challenge and they all agree to perform. The scene the cuts back to the host who announces He's never seen the next contestants before and makes a pun. The then introduces them and they come out. They sing the song "Nobody". The crowd cheers them and they run off stage, but run into another singing group called The Fly Gyrls(Harriet, Mandi, Audrey, Mariah, and Delilah). Mei greets them, but Audrey tells them that they are the Fly Guys and "She better act somebody." The Fly Gyrls tell them to stay out of their way and they go on stage to perform. The introduces them with " They My Girls, They Yo' Girls, They the Fly Girls!" and they sing "Got It All." After they sing, the crowd votes for who makes it to the final two and The Fly Gyrls, and Tokyo's Angels win. The next day the girls make it to Jonte's rehearsal studio. They practice for the finals with their song, "Like Money." Jonte tells them that they did great and that She's see them in a few weeks. The girls then start to think about what they are gonna do for the finals and they check the Fly Gyrls website and see a video of them thanking their fans and they would have one first place if it werent for "The Asian Wannabees". The girls become offended , but hey are too tired to thin, so they go to a club. Little do they know, The Fly Gyrls are there, performing "The Dj Is Mine." Harriet then points them out and Akiko says They dont want any trouble, but Audrey says "Too Bad" and pushes her. The DJ then breaks it up and takes Tokyo's Angels to "Soul's Food." DJ "Skillz" asks where they are from and Saki answers. Akiko asks if Skillz will come to their performance at the Apollo and he accepts and They make a pact. A few weeks later the girls finish rehearsing and Akiko asks Jonte if She could teach them some Hip-Hop moves. Jonte asks if They were up to the challenge. Saki replies with "Fo' Shizzle." and everyone laughs. They start but stuggle with it. Akiko accidently trips Saki and She and Mei help her up, but Saki cries. The scene cuts to Jonte saying that thats enough rehearsal for today and leaves. Yuki then says they need to rest, but Akiko stops her and says they need to practice more and then starts a fight,but accidently blurts out that they have no talent. They all leave, angrily and Yuki says to Akiko that she is out of control. With Akiko alone and depressed, she tries to call Skillz, but he doesnt answer, so she calls Saisha. They talk about what happened between Her and Her Friends. Akiko thens write them a note saying "Angels' Meeting. In The Lobby." They all head to the lobby and Akiko says she's sorry and points herself out. They all forgive her and Saige comes in that Dancing is nothing, Singing is what its all about. Mei says that thats what they have to do to win. Akiko asks if They still want to compete and Mei answers "Angels' Aren't Quitters." Saisha then takes Akiko to her closet and tells her to pick a dress, but Akiko says She has already done too much for them. Saisha insists and Akiko asks if she will be there to watch them perform and she accepts. The next morning, They practice and then get dressed to go to the Apollo. That night, The Fly Gyrls are seen conversing and Mandi asks Where the "Asian Chicks" are. Mariah says that she sent a limo for them, but It halfway to LA by now. Delilah doesnt look happy and says That Mariah is just jealous of their talent, but then walk off to perform. Meanwhile, The girls go into their limo, but passes the Apollo. The girls become scared and ask for a help, and a tour bus drives in front of the limo. The Angels then climbs into the tour bus and asks them if They can take them to the Apollo. The scene cuts to The Host announcing The Fly Gyrls and they sing " Lights Shine On Me." While they are singing, The Angels arrive at the Apollo. As The Girls walk in, The Fly Gyrls come off stage and are surprised. Delilah then tells the girl to break a leg, but Mandi adds "Litterally." Saki gasps, but Delilah says it means good look. The Angel's then go on stage and performs "Be My Baby." The crowd then votes, but The Angels drop out of the competetion because the Fly Gyrls worked so hard to be in the spot their in now. The Girls then walk off, proudly and the episode ends. Cast Trivia *Eveyone but Harriet and Saki are absent in this episode. Song Lyrics Nobody : All: I want nobody nobody but you! I want nobody nobody but you! Akiko: How-- Can I be with another? I dont want any other All: I want nobody nobody, nobody nobody Saki: Why are you trying to, to make me leave ya I know what you're thinking Baby why aren't you listening How can I just Just love someone else and Forget you completely When I know you still love me All : I want nobody nobody but you! Yuki: NOBODY! All : I want nobody nobody but you! (Nobody-woah oh oh!) Yuki : Nobody--How can I be with another? I dont want any other All : I want nobody nobody! nobody nobody! but you. --- Got It All : All : I see you watching. Know what you like, I bet you wish that she was more like me tonight Harriet : Everytime we show up to the spot - baby on one. We cant keep these toys above us,'til the songs done. Audrey : You know just what we need, Ha! Just what we like. Well We'll not hearing that tonight (night) All ; We dont need nobody! (oh yeah oh yeah) We just need ourse-elves! (oh yeah oh yeah) We We We Just Got It All! Got It All! Got It All! We We We Just Got It All! Got It All! Got It All! We We We Just Got It All! Got It All! --- Like Money: Akiko : Love Me Like...Lo-Lo-Lo-Love Me Like. All : Money! Akiko : Love me like.. Sumlee : Listen to me now, My heart is screaming out! I'm trying to show you how to touch me.. I'm not just a girl, I'm more precious than pearls, and I deserve all you've got baby.. Saki : So If Your gonna hold me, Baby dont let go of me, Give me all you got, I want everything! My heart is a treasure, One that cant be measured, Let me teach you how to love me! Akiko and All : Love me like Money! Love Me Like Cars! Love me babe, Love me babe, Where ever you are, Love me up close, Love me from afaar! Love me babe, Love me babe, where ever you are. --- Lights Shine On Me : All: I love it when the lights shine on me, the lights shine on me, the lights shine on me (oh yeah.) Harriet : This has been the longest week of my life, and I'm 'bout to take it out on my new heels tonight. Mariah : My Girls are with me, I'm never Solo. The way we do it always steals the show, Hey! All : I love it when the lights shine on me, the lights shine on me, the lights shine on me Mariah: 'Til The Power Goes Down! All : I just wanna dance dance dance dance! All : I love it when the lights shine on me, the lights shine on me, the lights shine on me. Harriet- Oh Yeah. --- Be My Baby: Sumlee: Watching Cause you got me patiently waiting I think you are amazing baby It's okay You're worth the wait But I just can't take no more Dreamin Of you every night and I'm praying Will you hold me tight and just wrap those arms Around me boy I really wanna feel you in my soul Saki: Every time you look in my eyes I can feel that ya just wanna say For you to just tell-me-right-now So maybe I should say it out loud All: Please Be My Baby Please Be My Baby Akiko: No I don't wanna wonder any more boy I gotta hear you say the words say the words, say the words Ou~ *instrumental* Yuki - Be My Baaaaaa--BAAAAAAAAAAAABBEE. Gallery